Transteam Gun
The is the personal weapon and transformation device of Night Rogue and Blood Stalk. It is also the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Evol. It combines with the Steam Blade to form the . It is a simplified version of Kaisei Mogami's Nebulasteam Gun created by Takumi Katsuragi, who worked as Kaisei's assistant. It operates solely on Nebula Gas, rather than the original's combination of Nebula Gas and Bugster Virus 159, page 39. Unlike the Rider System, the does not rely upon the user's Hazard Level. This enables people that have not undergone extensive Nebula Gas experimentation to use it. As a result, however, it cannot raise the user's Hazard Level, meaning that the power of the transformation is fixed. Hence, Transteam System users must rely solely on their own skill, abilities, and experience in fights. The schematics for the Transteam Gun and its abilities are detailed in the 2nd file of Project Build. Design The Transteam Gun is composed of the following parts: * - The slot of the Transteam Gun, it takes in a Lost Bottle (Cobra or Bat) used for transformation or a Fullbottle for an attack (i.e. Rocket). It has a function which activates the Transgel Solid inside of the Fullbottle via a special pulse, allowing the Transteam Gun to suck up the Fullbottle's essence. * - The gun port of the Transteam Gun, it can shoot out bullets wrapped in hot steam called (On a side note, a Burette is a lab equipment used in chemistry to measure the volume of a liquid or gas. It consists of a glass tube with a stopcock at one end). Additionally, it also shoots out , which is used for transformation. * - The silver panel on the Transteam Gun with pipes on it. It is a steam generation unit which is directly mounted onto the gun. It heats up the Lost/Fullbottle's Transgel Solid (essence) and turns it into Transgel Steam, allowing transformation. In addition, Nebula Gas is stored inside of it's inner tank, allowing Night Rogue and Blood Stark to change humans into Smash whenever they desire without using laboratory equipment. * - The hilt of the Transteam Gun. Because it is composed of materials that can withstand impacts, it can be used as an impromptu striking weapon. Additionally, a computer unit inside it uses combat data to figure out the user's combat style and adjusts shooting behaviour accordingly. Functionality Transformation Fullbottles are loaded into the Transteam Gun to transform. Night Rogue uses the Bat Fullbottle to transform, and Blood Stalk uses the Cobra Fullbottle. The transformation command is . According to Gentoku Himuro, to use the Transteam Gun, the user needs to have Hazard Level at a suitable level, albeit not as high as the Build Driver's requirement. Users (chronological order) Finisher The Transtream Gun has 2 finishers: the with the Bat Fullbottle or Cobra Fullbottle/Evolbottle and the with any other Fullbottle. When combined with the Steam Blade to form the Steam Rifle, its finishers are the with the Bat Fullbottle or Cobra Fullbottle/Evolbottle and the Steam Attack with any other Fullbottle. Steam Break= *'Cobra:' Blood Stalk shoots a purple cobra energy blast that detonates upon impact. Cobra Steam Break.png|Steam Break (Cobra) |-| Steam Attack= - Evolbottle= *'Rabbit Evolbottle:' Evol runs extremely fast in a circle around the enemy and fires at them with the Steam Rifle. Evol Rabbit Steam Attack.png|Steam Attack (Rabbit Evolbottle) (Steam Rifle) }} }} |-| Steam Shot= - Evolbottle= *'Cobra' **'Elek Steam': Evol shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity Evol Steam Shot Cobra.png| Steam Shot (Cobra Evolbottle) (Elek Steam) }} Notes *Being a transformation device that also doubles as a gun, it is similar to the Drake Grip, Diendriver, Break Gunner and Lupin Gunner. **Particular aspects make it closer to the Break Gunner, as it was designed to transform into a Rider-like form as opposed to the other aforementioned devices, and could use the collectible devices used by protagonists and antagonists of the series. *Interestingly, Transteam Gun has both small and big models used in the series (as Soichi Isurugi used the small one to transform and the big one once completing the transformation into Blood Stalk ). The small model is likely the size of the toy version. *The transformation call, Mist Match, could be a pun on the words mist and mismatch. *This is the first transformation device to be used by the series antagonists, capable of combining with a sidearm for more powerful attacks, and make use of the series collectible to augment its power. **The closest comparison can be seen in Kamen Rider Chalice (being a series antagonist only by nature), when the Chalice Rouzer (the Rider's personal weapon) was inserted into the Chalice Arrow (the main weapon for the template of said Rider). Appearances References Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Guns Category:Villain Weapons